Rachel's Song
by iLoveFinnGlee5
Summary: Finchel AU. Based on the song "Mary's Song  Oh My My My " by Taylor Swift.
1. i was 7 and you were 9

**Ok so this is a new fic I'm starting. It's based on the song "Mary's Song (Oh My My MY)" by Taylor Swift (hence, the name; Rachel's Song). Dani (Danilovesglee) is helping me out with the angst (btw, there's barely any. Only 1 chapter is angst and it won't last very long lol) in this because I just CAN'T write Finchel angst. I'll cry while writing it. A LOT. Sooo PLEASE review! (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or the song "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)" by Taylor Swift**

_"I was 7 and you were 9. I looked at you like the stars that shine in the sky. The pretty lights"_

Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson have been best friends since they were 7 years old when Rachel moved right next door to him. Because of their friendship, their parents became close friends, too. They both could recall the first day they met. It was a day that would change their lives forever.

It started when he saw a short little girl carrying a huge box of her toys and music into her house. Even when Finn was 7, he was very caring. He ran outside to help the pretty young brunette with her box.

"Hey! Hi!" Finn said when he reached the girl. "My name's Finn. Do you need help with that box? It looks REALLY heavy!" He helped her lift the box she was struggling to keep up.

"Oh thank you! My name's Rachel Berry. I just moved here. Where do you live?" Rachel said as they both entered the nearly empty house.

Finn pointed to his house through the window. "Right there! So I think we're uhmmmm... Neighbors!" he struggled to find the word he just learned a few days ago at school. "Are you gonna go to my school, Rachel Berry?" Finn said curiously. "I go to the little school down my street!"

"I don't know! Lemme ask my daddy!" said Rachel as she skipped out the door. Finn quickly followed her until she reached the moving van.

"Hi daddy!" Rachel said joyfully. "This is my new friend, Finn! He wants to know if I'm gonna go to the school down the street. Am I?"

"Yes, honey. You're starting there on Monday." said one of the two men standing before them.

"YAYY!" Rachel screeched. "I get to go to the same school as Finny!" Rachel jumped up and down, excitedly and then hugged Finn tightly. When she finally let go of him, Finn had an idea.

"Rachel, do you wanna come over to my house?" He asked. "We could play with my toys since yours aren't unpacked yet."

"Yes! Daddy, can I go?" asked Rachel.

"Of course you can, sweetie!"

Rachel screeched again. Finn took her hand and led her inside his house when his mom came into the room.

"Oh hi Finn! Who's your friend?" his mom said.

"This is Rachel! She just moved next door." Finn said happily.

"Hello! I'm Rachel Berry! It's nice to meet you!" she said while sticking her hand that wasn't the one Finn was holding out so Carol could shake it.

"Hi Rachel! I'm Ms. Hudson." she said shaking her hand. "Are your parents home? I wanna go over there and meet them."

"They sure are!" Rachel said happily. "They're over by the moving truck!"

"Ok, I'll go meet them! Finn, be good. I'm just going next door to meet her parents."

"Ok mommy! Me and Rachel are just gonna go in the playroom!" Finn said as Carol walked out the door. "Come on Rachel! The play room is this way!" he said while dragging her to a colorful room. He never let go of Rachel's hand once. They played with almost all of Finn's toys when Rachel got bored.

"Hey, Finny? Do you wanna hear me sing? I'm really talented, you know!" Rachel said with a wide smile.

"Sure, Rach! What are you gonna sing?" an excited Finn exclaimed.

"I'm gonna sing a song that my daddy loves. It's called Don't Rain On My Parade. I've known it since I was only four years old!" Rachel explained.

"Ok Rach! Sing it!"

Rachel started singing the lyrics to a shocked Finn. Finn was really stunned at how good she sings. Rachel finished the song with a huge grin. Finn was gonna clap for her but he realized he was still holding her hand.

"Wow Rachel! Good job! You have the bestest singing that I've ever heard!" Finn said proudly.

"Thank you, Finny! Do you wanna go back to my house? I think my daddy is done packing. We've been playing for a really long time!"

"Alright! Let's go!"

Rachel, still holding Finn's hand, ran out his door and accidentally ran into someone. Her daddy. He was talking and laughing with Finn's mom.

"Hi daddy! Me and Finny are gonna go to my house, ok?" Rachel asked.

"Ok! Be a good girl, Rachel!" he said.

Rachel walked off and lead Finn to the room that was gonna be Rachel's. It was filled with a bunch of toys and music. Then Finn noticed a bin with dress up things in it. There was a little white gown and a tuxedo in it.

"Hey, Rachel! Wanna play dress up?" Finn asked.

"YES! That's my favorite game! You go into the other room and get changed into this," She handed him the black tuxedo and tie. "and I'll change in here! Make sure to close the door! Don't come back in until I tell you to!"

Finn did what he was told. He went and changed into the tux with no problem but the tie was a little hard so he decided to ask his new friend for help.

"Rachel? Are you done? I need help with the tie!" Finn said as he knocked on the door.

Rachel came out of the room looking beautiful in her white wedding style dress. Finn was shocked.

"Rachel! You look so pretty!" he said as he looked at her some more.

"Oh, it's nothing! I have prettier dresses than this." she said as she took the tie from his hand and put it around his neck. Rachel's dads tought her how to tie a tie last year at he aunt's wedding. Rachel was unusually gentle with Finn, though. She wouldn't ever wanna hurt him.

"There you go, Finny!" she said when she finished tying. "You look handsome!"

"Thanks, Rach! Do you wanna show our parents?" asked Finn.

"Of course!" Rachel said taking his hand again and walking out the front door. When their parents saw them, they all said "Aww!" at the same time.

"Look at them, Leroy!" Hiram said.

"Oh my gosh! Finn! Rachel! You guys make such a great bride and groom!" said Carol with a huge smile.

"Don't we look great?" Rachel asked with excitement in her smile.

"Yes!" they all said at once.

"Aww, Carol! Look at our kids! Watch them actually grow up and get married one day." said Leroy

"Oh my my my..." Carol said with a wide smile still on her face, rolling her eyes.

_"Our daddies used to joke about the two of us growing up and falling in love and our mommas smiled and rolled their eyes and said 'Oh my my my...'"_

**Well, that's the first chapter! Little Finchel. Aww. The next 2 chapters will also be little Finchel. I know this was short. I barely had any time! Well, I'll have a week now so I'll make the next one pretty long(: This story updates every Wednesday night. Also, please read my other Finchel story, Love At First Sight!**

**THANKS FOR READING! :D**

**Next Update: Sunday, March 11th, 2012**


	2. i dared you to kiss me

**Hi everyone! I just wanna say thank you guys SO much for all the alerts and favorite. It means a lot to me. This chapter is still gonna be mini-Finchel. But now they're 9 instead of 7. This chapter is gonna be ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE, by the way. Thanks again!(:**

**ENJOY!**

_"Took me back to the house and the backyard trees. Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me. You never did. You never did."_

"FINN!" Rachel screamed excitedly. Finn just got home from a vacation. He's been gone for 2 whole weeks and Rachel is really excited. The two have been inseperable since they first met two years ago. Rachel went over to Finn's house every day. They were best friends. She ran right up to Finn's mom's car as she pulled in. As Finn got out of the car, Rachel gave him the biggest hug she's ever given anyone in her life.

"I missed you so much!" Rachel whispered still hugging him. They just stood there hugging eachother until Finn's mom told him to come inside. She invited Rachel to come in too.

"Rachel, you could come in too if you want! I can make dinner for you guys now if you want." said Carol.

"Thanks Carol!" Rachel said. Carol had told her a long time ago not to call her 'Ms. Hudson'.

"Hey, Rach. Do you wanna come in the backyard? We could go in my tree house!" Finn asked happily. Finn had just got his treehouse about 2 months ago. They absolutely loved being in there together.

"Of course, Finny! Let's go!" Rachel said. Finn took her hand and brought her up the treehouse.

They sat on the floor right next to eachother and chatted.

"Hey, Rach. Do you know Noah from my class?" asked Finn.

"The one with the mohawk, right?"

"Yea!" Finn said giggling a little. "He's my friend. He thinks he could beat me up. I think that's a lie. I could beat anyone up. But not you, Rach! I'd never hurt you. You're my best friend!"

"I know you'd never do that! Plus, I'm a lady. No man should ever hurt a lady." Rachel stated proudly remembering what her friend, Quinn Fabray, said. "And for the record, I think you could beat up Noah. You're better than him!" Rachel said with a smile.

"Thanks, Rachel!" Finn said. They just sat there in silence for a few minutes until Rachel broke it.

"Hey Finny? Do you wanna play a game that Mercedes tought me? It's called 'Truth or Dare'"

"Sure, Rachel!" said Finn excitedly. "How do you play?"

"Well, first, I have to ask you 'Truth or Dare?' and then you say either Truth, or Dare, and if you pick truth, I gotta ask you a question and you have to tell me the 100% honest truth. If you pick dare, I gotta tell you to do something and you _have_ to do it. And then we switch and you ask me 'Truth or Dare' and we keep going 'til you wanna stop! Sound fun?" Rachel asked.

"Yea! Let's play down there on the chairs, ok?"

"Sure, Finn! Let's go!"

They both went down the ladder and sat facing eachother.

"Ok so truth or dare?" Rachel asked.

"Truth."

"If you could do one thing in the whole world better than anyone else, what would it be?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Well, I like drumming but I'm not sure if I'm that good at it so I guess that!" Finn said. He liked this game so far.

"That's awesome, Finn! You should show me some time!" Rachel said with much excitement due to learning her best friend's favorite talent.

"I sure will! Truth or dare?" Finn asked.

"Hmmmm... Truth." Rachel said.

"Did you have a best friend before me?" Finn asked.

"Actually, no! I had friends before, but not someone I could call my best friend. You gotta be careful when you chose them, Finn. Because best friends are forever. I know that we'll be best friends forever!" Rachel said.

"We definately will be. We've already been best friends for 2 years! I'm sure we'll make it through the rest."

"Thanks Finn." She said giving him a huge hug. When she sits back down, she remembers that they're still playing.

"Truth or dare?" Rachel said.

"I think I'll take a dare this time! It can't be _that _bad!" Finn said.

"Ok, ummmmm... I dare you to..." Rachel said trying to think of the perfect dare. After a few seconds of thinking, it hit her. "I dare you to kiss me. Right here." Rachel said pointing to her lips.

"Are you sure, Rach?"

"Yes! This is a good dare!" Rachel said proudly.

"Ok.. Here it goes." Finn said nervously. He leaned into her and closed her eyes. He realizes that she isn't there. He quickly opens his eyes to see Rachel laughing and running toward the fence. Finn caught up to her. She stopped running and looked at her curiously.

"You chickened out! Why?" Finn asked.

"Because I know you were really unconfortable with it! I wouldn't wanna do anything that you didn't want to, Finny!" Rachels smile dimmed when she noticed his dissapointed look. She sighed. She leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheak hoping it will brighten his mood. He instantly smiled.

"Rachel! Finn! It's time for dinner!" Carol called out to them. Rachel took Finn's hand and ran into his house.

_"Took me back when our would was one block wide, I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried."_

**Awww! Aren't they cute? The next chapter will make all the Finchel fangirls go crazy. These two will be 13 years old. Well, it'll be Rachel's 13th birthday. That's all I'm saying! :D**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**Next update: Sunday, March 18th, 2012**


	3. just two kids, you and i

**Hi everyone! I know it's really early for an update but I'm sick and bored so I'm updating this one early. 'Love At First Sight' will be updated on Sunday still. I have a feeling that all you Finchel shippers will like this one. This is a big one. So yea.**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee or 'Mary's Song (Oh My My My)' by Taylor Swift**

_"Just two kids, you and I"_

It was Rachel's 13th birthday. She wanted to have a big celebration. She would invite all of her friends and she allowed Finn to invite one person since it was gonna be mostly girls there. He decides to invite Puck. A good friend of his, but not as good a friend as Rachel. Rachel wanted this party to be really special. One she'll remember for the rest of her life. Finn wants to make it special for her except, he doesn't know how yet. He's planning this part with Rachel's dads. They'll come up with something, he figures. Finn really likes her. And he isn't quite sure it's in a friendly way anymore. This feeling started almost 2 years ago when they were 11. He doesn't know why or how, but he starts to think he's in love with her. But he doesn't wanna do anything that'll ruin their very strong 6 year friendship. (yet.)

Finn goes to the store with Rachel's dads to get decorations and a birthday present for her.

"How about pink decorations?" he suggested. "Pink's her favorite color and I know she'd like this stuff at the bottom." he points at the frills and the end of the girly decoration.

"Sounds great!" said Leroy " You seem to know her really well, Finn. I'm impressed!"

"Well, yea! We've been best friends for 6 years now!" Finn said proudly. "Oh, I have the perfect idea for a birthday present for her!"

"What is it?"

Finn remembered back about a month ago, they both were in a music store. Rachel spotted a really cool acoustic guitar. He remembers her saying that she's always wanted to learn how to play one. Finn knows how to play so he figures he could teach her instead of wasting her money on guitar lessons.

"A guitar." he said. "She said a while ago that she wants to learn how to play. I could teach her. I know how to play. You won't have to pay for lessons. I'll do it for free!"

"That's a great idea, Finn!" said Hiram. "I'm sure she'd love that!"

Later that day, Finn went to the music store with a bunch of money in his pocket. He looks all over for the perfect guitar for her. He found a really cool one (In Rachel's opinion, not his) with a sparkly strap that he knew she'd love. He looks at the price tag. $300.00. Well, he did say that he want's to make her birthday special, right? He grabs the guitar and heads for the checkout line. He hopes that she'll like it.

xXx

Rachel is really excited for her 13th birthday party. All of her friends will be there. Including her best friend, Finn Hudson, and his good friend Puck. She didn't like Puck that much every since the time he told Finn that he could easily beat him up, but as long as Finn's happy being friends with him...

In the past few years, Rachel has developed a crush on Finn. A big one. So big, it's painful. She doesn't even know why or how it happened. She thinks it's something about the way he looks at her with those _eyes. _They're a beautiful hazelish brown color that makes Rachel's heart melt. Rachel's sure that they're her favorite part about him. Or maybe it's his personality. They've been best friends for 6 years so she knows it really well. She knows what he loves and hates, what makes him laugh and what makes him angry... She knows everything about him.

She starts to wonder what Finn's doing with her dads. She doesn't exactly know _why_ he's out with her dads... Suddenly, a billion possiblities popped into Rachel's head. Were they talking about her? She shrugs off the thought. Maybe they're getting her birthday present or something...

xXx

It's the day of the party and everyone's excited. Especially Finn and Rachel. Rachel's pretty much dying of excitement and Finn can't wait to see her face when she opens the present he got her. Rachel goes over to Finn's house that day. He was sitting on the edge of his bed when she walked in.

"Hey Finn!" Rachel said excitedly as she walked through his bedroom door. "What's up?"

"Nothin' much, Rach." he said, "Just getting ready for your birthday party! It's gonna be awesome!"

"Cool! I can't wait!" she said as she sat on the edge of his bed next to where he was sitting. Finn started getting this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. What's it called again? Oh yeah. Butterflies.

"So... What'd you get me for my birthday?" Rachel said with a big smile.

"I'm not telling you! You'll find out when I give it to you! Patience, Rachel." Finn said with a sly smile. Rachel wasn't giving up that easily and Finn knew that. She's detirmined to find out what it is he got for her.

"Any hints?"

"Absolutely not." he said with the smile still on his face, "All I'm gonna say is you'll be really happy when you see it."

"Ok, fine." she sighed. "Do you want me to stay here until you're ready and we could walk over to my hoouse together?"

"Sure." he said cheerfully. He finished getting dressed. He's not wearing anything fancy. Just the usual thing. A red flannel shirt and jeans. He grabs the wrapped present hoping Rachel won't guess what it is by the shape. He heads out of his room and finds Rachel on his living room couch.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

He nodded, took her hand, and walked out the door to Rachel's house

xXx

Rachel's party was really awesome. Almost everyone came! Finn decides to wait til the party's over to give her the present. When everyone left. It's getting late and the last one to leave is Puck.

"G'night Berry. The party was really cool." he said to Rachel. "C'ya Finn!"

As soon as he left, Finn found her outside in her backyard on her porch swing watching the stars. She looks _really _pretty in the moonlight, Finn decides. He thinks now is a good time to give her the present. He grabs the big box and heads outside. He sits right next to her on the swing. Kinda close, but both of them don't care at all.

"Hey Rach." he said. "Did you have a good time at your party?"

"Yes! Today was the best day ever, Finn." she says pulling Finn into a tight hug. "Thank you for planning this. It means a lot to me." she whispered softly. She slowly pulls away.

"You're welcome, Rachel. I knew you deserved the best birthday ever." he said quietly. "So are you ready for your birthday present now?"

"Of course!" said with much excitement and her signature smile on her pretty face. He stands up and brings the huge package to her and sits back down, close to her.

"Go ahead, Rach! I really hope you like it." he said almost in a whisper.

She quickly unwrapped the present. She gasped and smiled even wider when she saw what it was.

"Oh, Finn! You didn't have to do this for me!" she said and hugged him again.

"I know that. But I wanted to. I wanted to guarentee that you had the best birthday ever." he whispered in her ear, still hugging her. "I can teach you how to play, if you want. I know how."

"Thank you so much." she said. When they relized they were still hugging, they both pulled away. He looks straight into her chocolate brown eyes and she does the same. Finn knows there's no stopping what he's about to do. He scoots a little closer to her. He closes his eyes, leans in, and kisses her gently on her lips.

_"Oh my my my my.."_

**Aww Finchel! I hope you liked it! I actually wrote this chapter in my notebook originally when I was bored in Writing and History class. That's when I came up with the whole 'first kiss' thing(: So thank you for reading and the next chapter will be on schedule if I'm not sick tomorrow!**

**Next Update: March 18th, 2012**


	4. like pretty lights

**So hi! I know it's really late but heres an update. I have been very busy lately. Chorus concert that I had to prepare for, my friends are having HUGE problems, I had to hang out with my neighbor (because I never ever get to see him cause he's always inside) and all that crap. This is a really cute chapter. Well, all of them are. Even the fight chapter is cute lol. By the way, they're 16 in this chapter. So ENJOY! **

"_Well, I was 16 when suddenly, I wasn't that little girl you used to see but your eyes still shine. Like pretty lights"_

Finn and Rachel have been dating for 3 years now. Since Rachel's 13th birthday party when they first kissed. They've managed to stay best friends, despite the fact that they were completely in love with each other. Yet, neither had the bravery to say it yet. Throughout the years, they've never fought. Not even once. They even have a spot that they always meet up in. Rachel found it on their 3rd anniversary.

The day of their 3rd anniversary was really interesting.

xXx

Rachel ran over to his house, walked quickly up the stairs to his doorway. He was already their when she got to it. He was on his bed. Finn walked up to her, put his hands on her waist to bring her closer, and planted a bunch of kisses on her face.

"Finn!" Rachel giggled.

"Happy anniversary, baby."

He continued kissing her lips for about a minute and then he pulled away, smiled, looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes (That weirdly resembled really pretty stars), and slowly pulled her into his arms. She put her arms around his back.

"I have something to show you later, Finn." Rachel whispered into his chest.

"Sure Rach. Whatever you wanna do. But don't forget our date tonight!"

"How would I ever forget!" Rachel giggled.

"I know you wouldn't. I just wanted to remind you 'cause I'm really excited."

"I know that." Rachel giggled.

xXx

They went on their date before Rachel showed him the surprise. Finn walked over to her house with a single red rose in his hand that he bought at the flower shop because it made him think of her. He was wearing a black tux. They were going somewhere special tonight so he needed to look handsome. He knocked on her door gently. Rachel almost immediately answered. She looked beautiful as ever. She was wearing a pretty red dress that he's never seen on her before, and _God_ did it look stunning on her. He lips were red and her shoes were flat and black. He'd never forget the way she looked tonight. And Rachel would never forget the way he looked at her that night. Like she was the most gorgeous person that has ever walked the planet. She loved when he looked at her like that.

"Hey Finn." Rachel said. He walked closer to her and placed his hand gently on her face.

"Hey Beautiful."

Rachel blushed when he said this. He ran his hand through her hair one time and grabbed her hand and kissed her softly. He knew they should get going so he didn't kiss her that long. He pulled away.

"We should probably get going." He said as he led her towards the car with their fingers still intertwined. This moment was perfect, Finn decided.

xXx

Their date was perfect. They went to their favorite restaurant that the two of them went to with their parents when they were little.

"Oh, Finn.." Rachel whispered with a smile.

"We haven't been here in a long time, have we? Remember how we used to run around the tables until one of the waiters caught us? And how we'd hide under the tables when our parents weren't looking? We used to come here a lot. Like, every week. But we haven't been here since we were 10, so I thought it'd be nice to bring back a few memories." Finn explained. "Now come on, baby. Let's go in."

Rachel grabbed his arm and Finn led her inside to the table that they always used to sit at. Rachel's absolutely thrilled to be there. It brought back so many amazing memories that Finn and Rachel have shared when they were really young. This was definitely a perfect night for the both of them.

xXx

They found their new favorite spot in town that evening. Rachel brought him to a spot around school. It was kinda like a small cliff. It was really pretty at night. You could see the whole town light up and all the pretty stars. Finn was amazed at the sight of it. Rachel brought him over to the edge of the cliff and sat down. Finn immediately sat down beside her.

"Isn't this beautiful, Finn?" Rachel said. He nodded, unable to speak. "I found this place right after I moved in. It instantly became my favorite place ever. I promised myself that I wouldn't take anybody here unless they meant as much to me as my own life. And you do, Finn because…"

He sat there looking into her eyes for a few more seconds.

"Because I love you." Rachel said looking straight into his eyes. Finn was shocked that she beat her to saying it because he loves her more than anyone has ever loved anyone or anything. He leaned over and kissed her for a few seconds, gently.

"I love you, too, Rach."

"_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us. They never believed we'd really fall in love and out mamas smiles and rolled their eyes and said 'Oh my my my'"_

**Thanks so much for reading! I know it's reeeeally late. I had a really really really busy week this week. My other fan fic will be updated on either Saturday, Sunday or Monday. It depends. But it will be updated this week. So thanks so much for being patient. Love you all!(:**


	5. 2am riding in your truck

**I know it's been a while since I updated. That's cause I've been REALLY busy thinking of ideas for this one. I had writer's block and it SUCKED. I spent a long time thinking what to do with this and I think I have a good idea (FINALLY). And just to warn you, this will be a long and fluffy chapter(: So I hope you like it!**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee. If I did, I'd most likely call it "The Finchel Show". And I don't own the songs "When The Stars Go Blue" by Tim Mcgraw or "I Run To You" by Lady Antebellum or "It's Your Love" by Tim Mcgraw. (lol sorry about all the country music. I thought since this fic is based on a Taylor Swift song, most of the songs should be country. Plus, I love country music)**

"_Took me back to the creek beds we turned up. 2am riding in your truck"_

By the time Finn and Rachel were 17, they were inseparable. At school, they were lucky enough to have every class (except for math. Rachel's in some kind of advanced class that Finn thinks he'll never be able to get in to, but he tries, for just the sake of seeing his girlfriend) together and their lockers next to each other. (Finn begged the principal to give him the locker next to Rachel, though he'd never tell her that.) They spent their time after school at their favorite spot in town that Rachel showed Finn about a year ago. But today, Finn had a different idea.

When the bell rang for them to get out of school, they held hands walking to their lockers together. After they got their stuff, they walked to Finn's truck. Finn insisted that he needed to take her somewhere after school and that he'll drop her off at her voice lessons that she always went to on Tuesdays (Which happened to be today) and he'll pick her up at 9. Instead of going home, though, he went to the Berry's house to ask her fathers for permission to do what he was planning. He wouldn't ever do anything to betray the trust of Rachel's dads. So he told them about it and asked them to tell her to come over at nine and dress up nice. He explains how they won't be back until tomorrow afternoon but he swears he won't do anything. They believe him.

"Oh, Finn! That sounds amazing! You're really gonna do this just for Rachel?"

"Of course! I'd do anything for her and that includes driving for 4 hours straight just to tell her something that I could've told her here."

"Well, you defiantly have our permission. It sounds like the perfect plan." said Leroy. "We'll tell Rachel to come over to your house at nine."

"Thank you so much Mr. Berrys'"

"It's no problem. And Finn, we've told you to call us by our first names more times than I can count" Hiram said with a smile.

"Oh yea, I forgot! Thank you Hiram. Thank you Leroy" Finn said as he walked through the door to his house leaving Hiram and Leroy to talk by themselves.

"Awww! Hiram! Isn't it so cute how much Finn loves her?" Leroy said.

"Absolutely! Finn's a really great guy and he really cares about Rachel. And I think it's really adorable, what he's doing for her tonight. We gotta be careful not to tell Rachel anything about this. I'm pretty sure Finn wants this to be a big surprise." Hiram said with a very serious tone.

"Of course we won't say anything! That'll ruin it."

"Ok good. I'm sure Rachel's gonna have a wonderful time"

"I hope! Finn's going through a lot for her."

xXx

Finn went back to his house and got into his car. He needed to make sure this was perfect for her. He's gonna tell her how she feels tonight. It's gonna be the perfect place and the perfect time. The whole night is gonna be absolutely perfect.

He first needed something really nice to wear. The first thing that came to his mind was a suit. He's not gonna but one cause they're super expensive but he found this rental place in town that rents them out really cheap. He found the place and got the suit. Luckily, there was a flower shop right by Finn's house. He went there and got her about 5 red roses. He looked up the meaning of these flowers before he went into the shop. They mean exactly how he feels about her. They mean 'I love you.'

"Are these for your girlfriend?" the cashier asked.

"Yes, they are." Finn said proudly.

When Finn got back to his house, it was almost 8 o'clock, which meant he had to hurry because, knowing Rachel, she'll probably get there earlier than nine.

He took the suit into his room and got dressed into it. He put his cologne on and walked out into the living room. He then noticed that he forgot to put on his tie. But he had no idea how to tie it. He remembers the day when he first met Rachel. He remembered when they played dress up and Rachel taught him how to tie his tie. Wow, that was a long ti-

"Finn?" he heard a familiar voice say behind him. _Rachel._ And, _god, _did she look beautiful. "Hey! My dads told me to come over here dressed up nicely at nine…" Rachel paused for a second. "Wow. You look really handsome."

Finn walked over to her and grabbed her waist while admiring her pretty red dress. "Well, you look extremely beautiful. I mean, you always do, but especially now." Finn said softly. He gave her a peck on her lips.

"Thank you, Finn" Rachel said. "Hey, do you need help with your tie?" she asked taking the tie from his hand and putting it around his neck. As she tied it, she noticed that Finn was staring at her.

"Are you staring at me?"

"Well, I can't help it. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my whole life."

She smiled at the ground for a second and then met his eyes as she finished tying.

"Thanks for helping." He said quietly.

"No problem. Now I need to know, what are we doing that is so special that we needed to dress up like this?"

"Well, it's a surprise. I can't tell you until we get there." He almost forgot about the roses, but he remembered it right at the last second. He stuffed them in the bag that he's bringing with part of the surprise in it. "Now come on, we're going for a ride" Finn said, taking her hand and intertwining her fingers with his. They walked out to his truck. Finn turned the radio on to a station that Rachel said she liked one day in when they were riding home from school.

Once they were on the road, Rachel started singing with the song that was playing on the radio. Finn sang along with her.

"_This world keeps spinning faster to a new disaster so I run to you. I run to you, baby"_

Rachel liked when Lady Antebellum came on the radio. They always sang in duet form so it'd be easy for Finn to sing with her and she loves that. A few more songs played and they sang and talked during the trip. When an hour passed by and Rachel still didn't know where they were going, she grew impatient.

"Where are you taking me Finn?" Rachel asked impatiently.

"….A place. But trust me, you'll love it."

"Ok fine. How long until we get there?"

"About…. 3 hours."

"Finn, are you serious?" Rachel said in an angry tone. Finn's not worried cause she won't be angry as soon as she figures out where he's taking her.

"Rachel, don't worry. As soon as we get there, you'll be happy."

"Ok fine. It better be really good."

There was silence in his car. All they can hear is the music playing. "Teenage Dream," by Katy Perry. When that song ended, another song came on. Finn smiled as he started to sing.

"_Dancin' when the stars go blue. Dancin' when the evening fell. Dancin' in your wooden shoes in a wedding gown."_

After the first verse, Finn pulled over to the side of the road and sang the words into her eyes.

"_Where do you go when you're lonely? Where do you go when you're blue? Where do you go when you're lonely, I'll follow you. When the stars go blue. The stars go blue. Stars go blue."_

He sang the whole song staring into her eyes. She started crying, like, halfway through the song. After he sang the final words of the song, she leaned over and kissed him slowly, but passionately. Though their kiss didn't last very long, Finn thinks it's the best kiss they've ever shared. Besides their first kiss, of course. As Finn pulled away from the side of the road, Rachel realized that they still had 2 hours in the car to go. So they just small-talked for the first hour, listening to eachother's stories about how school was going and Rachel's broadway dreams and about how she thinks Finn should come with her. Now Finn's sure that Rachel's gonna be one happy girl by the end of the night. The minutes flew by and Rachel realized that it was now 2am.

"Finn, are we almost there?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Yep. Only about 10 more minutes to go, Rach."

"Good."

The rest of the drive didn't take long at all. A couple more songs came on and they sang some more. When they got really close to where they were headed, Finn asked Rachel to close and cover her eyes. They finally got there. Finn got out of the car and took the one hand that Rachel wasn't covering her eyes with and got the red roses and the other surprise from the back of the truck and brought her right where he wants her. And it was absolutely perfect. Just as Finn imagined it would be.

"Ok Rachel, you can open your eyes now."

As soon as Rachel opened her eyes, she gasped. They were in New York City. In Central Park. Right by Bow Bridge.

"Oh, Finn.." Rachel started, smiling. She felt tears forming in her eyes.

"These are for you. I love you, Rachel." He said holding the roses in front of him. Rachel took the flowers and hugged him really tight.

"Thank you, Finn! And thank you SO much for bringing me to New York! I love you so much."

"Well, don't thank me yet, there's another surprise." Finn walked behind a tree for a few seconds. He had brought a radio with him. He turned on a song that was his favorite. And it was really romantic and slow, which was a bonus. He walked back to where Rachel was standing and the song started to play. He put his hands on the small of her back, bringing her closer. Rachel put her arms around Finn's neck and laid her head on his chest, right below his left shoulder. As they swayed back and forth, Finn whispered the lyrics of the song into her ear.

"_Dancing in the dark. The middle of the night. Taking your heart, and holding it tight_

_Emotional touch, touching my skin. And asking you to do what you've been doing all over again_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing. Don't think I can keep it all in._

_I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go._

_It's your love. It just does something to me. It sends a shock right through me. I can't get enough._

_And if you wonder about the spell I'm under, It's your love."_

When the song ended, Rachel slightly pulled back and pressed his lips to his, passionately. After about 10 seconds, Finn pulled away.

"Rachel, I gotta tell you something. Don't say anything until I'm done talking, though."

"Ok Finn. Go ahead."

"Rachel, I know that you're going to New York next year. And last night, it sunk in how much I'm gonna miss you. I just love you so much and I know I have to let you go. It's your dream. I don't wanna stand in the way of it. But then I thought to myself that….. I can come with you. I wanna come with you to New York next year Rachel. Because I love you."

"Finn, you don't have to if you don't want. We can stay in Lima if you feel like it! As long as I'm with you, I'm ok."

"But I want to. I wanna spend my whole life with you and if that means spending a few years in New York, I'm perfectly ok with that. I couldn't ever live without you. My girlfriend. My best friend. My one true love. I love you and I'm going with you."

"Thank you so much, Finn. You truly are amazing. I love you." She said, then kissed him quickly.

"So we don't have to be home until tomorrow afternoon. Do you wanna just stay here all night or get a hotel?"

"How about we watch the stars for a while and then we can get a hotel and sleep until my dads call me, wondering where we are?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"_All I need is you next to me"_

**Well, was that worth the wait? I'll most likely be updating again tomorrow cause Dani already wrote that chapter for me. Once again, thank you all for reading! :)**


	6. you stayed outside til the morning light

**Hi everybody! Ok this is the fight chapter with a cute ending. Dani wrote this chapter! I don't write angst well so Dani did it for me :) Follow her on Twitter! Her username is Danilovesglee and read her fanfics! And Dani, I hope you don't mind but I edited it a bit. And good job, by the way! It's exactly how I pictured it!**

**ENJOY! **

"_Took me back to the time we had our very first fight"  
><em>

Rachel walked into her boyfriend's house and ran upstairs like she always did. She barged in the room to find Finn sitting there playing video games.

"How could you?" she yelled throwing the little paper at him.

"What do you mean?" He said standing up and walking towards her.

"You told that creep Jacob about our secret hiding place."

"It's just a stupid cliff, Rachel."

"How can you say that?" she said tears in her eyes.

"Why do you care so much? Everyone goes there!" he raised his voice.

"Its our spot Finn! Now everyone goes there because Jacob told them!" She blew up and he swore he could see the steam coming out of her ears.

"It was a mistake! I wasn't paying any attention and I must of just told him."

"Of course you weren't paying attention you never do! You're so stupid sometimes Finn." As soon as she said it she wanted to take it back, Finn's Face had fallen and he looked teary eyed.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" He yelled at her.

Rachel felt her heart stop, he had never called her a bitch before, or anything remotely close. The words that escaped her mouth then, she couldn't even believe them herself.

"Maybe we should jus-" Rachel started but Finn interrupted her.

"No, no Rach don't say what you're going to say." Finn begged.

"You're so frustrating! First you insult me and now you beg me not to leave you?"

"You're leaving me?" His voice croaked.

"I-I don't know I- Finn I'm just going to go and ill think about everything but I think maybe we've had our turn." She said turning around slamming the door and walking out of the house.

"_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight"  
><em>

She walked outside tears falling down her face but she refused to break down completely until she was in her room. She walked into her house not bothering to greet her Fathers, she ran upstairs and closed her door collapsing on her bed with full blown sobs.

Maybe Finn and her were done. They had been best friends for 10 years, dating for 4 years, and maybe growing up had changed them. Maybe they should just stay friends. She loved him. She really did. But they were going different places and it was time to end things.

He needed to leave his house so his mom wouldn't ask questions about why he was crying and wouldn't eat; he took his coat from the chair and slipped it on gently opened the door and made his way down the stairs and out the front door. He was soon in front of Pucks door waiting for it to open.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing here?" Puck asked rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. After all it was almost two in the morning.

"I think it's over." Finn stumbled into the house and dropped on Pucks couch, tears spilling out of his eyes.

"What's over?" Puck sat down next to Finn's shaking body.

"Rachel, sh-" He couldn't finish, his voice broke off and all you could hear were sobs.

"Man, uh- you can just sleep here tonight." Puck said before retreating to his bedroom.

Finn couldn't think. He knew what they were fighting about was stupid but this is their very first fight ever. They've known each other for 10 years now and they've finally broken their streak of not fighting. He couldn't lose her. He loved her so much. He was going to make things right. As soon as he came to that conclusion he tried to wipe off the tears drying to his face.

xXx

Rachel woke up her head aching making her dizzy. She stood up off her bed and noticed she was still in her clothes which brought back the events that had happened last night.

Tears sprang to her eyes quickly making everything look blurry and the sun momentarily stops shining. Softly she zombied over to her bathroom and looked in the mirror.

'_You are Rachel Berry you don't need anyone or anything, you can do whatever you please without trouble. You just have to clear your mind and step back on the right track.'_

She wiped at her eyes and took a cloth from the counter holding it under the faucet. She gently swiped it over her face and cleaned away all the gunk and dry tears. She didn't feel like doing her morning cleansing routine so she just walked to her closet and grabbed a plane white shirt and slipped it on and took out some tiny shorts from her drawer and put them on also.

She heard someone on her front porch and didn't think much of it until she got downstairs and saw who it was.

She swiftly turned around and froze. Right there, sitting on her porch leaning agaist the wall of her house was…. her boyfriend? Or was it ex-boyfriend? He was standing there looking at her with a broken expression. They didn't make a move they just looked at each other.

"Rachel-" Finn whispered getting up, taking a step towards her.

"No, stop." Finn froze and looked down at his shoes. When he looked up Rachel couldn't believe he had tears pouring from his eyes.

"Please, please don't leave me." He wiped some tears away and looked directly at her.

"I know you don't think we should be together because of how much we have been fighting but Rachel, this fight is over a stupid little thing that we can get over." He swallowed "You and I can get through this, it just makes us stronger."

"Finn-I love you, but what if it gets worse? I can't lose my best friend." Tears started forming in her eyes as she desperately tried to keep her composure.

"You won't have too, I'll always be here for you, I promise no matter what happens." They didn't say anything again.

"I love you, Rachel." Finn said walking over to her and linking his hand with hers.

Rachel looked down at his hand gently rapped around hers. She did love him, they could be together forever or they could just be friends. For now she wanted to be his, and that's what she was going to be.

"I love you too Finn, so much." Finn leaned in and gave her the most passionate kiss he had ever given her. All his emotions poured into that one moment with her. When he pulled away she looked up at him and smiled.

"You stayed away until the sun came up?" Rachel asked.

"I was an emotional wreck out here since 3am."

"_You stayed outside til the morning light  
>Oh my my my my"<em>

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


End file.
